


We can't go backflip now

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Finale, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Guy says that he trusts him now, but hey, Sam can't blame him to still have some doubts. And gosh how much he is worried to have to answer his questions.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	We can't go backflip now

"Sam ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Is that even your real name ?"

The narrator is not Seuss,  
So rhyme won't be of use.

Well, I said it, that's all folks, I can continue to explain what's going on without worrying to make it pretty.  
Beautiful sentences are made by poets, and I, am a storyteller.

So here is what's happening.

Sam I-Am and Guy Am-I, our two wonderful friends, are lying down on a large sofa, tall Guy being on the couch like a normal person, tiny Sam on the top of the back, close to a wall of the cabin which smells like pines and dead leaves. Sam loves that smell. Sam also loves to sleep on the edge of anything, the fear of falling while he is asleep thrilling him. But he doesn't really love when Guy asks him about his past, even if he knew that one day all the lies he told him would be coming back. Guy says that he trusts him now, but hey, Sam can't blame him to still have some doubts. And gosh how much he is worried to have to answer his questions.

"Are we going back to the tent ? Or to the BADGUYS's cell ? he asks, trying not to sound bitter.  
\- No we don't have to, says Guy. It's just, I really want to know you better, starting with your name would be nice.  
\- Jokes on you, Sam I-Am is actually my real name. I mean, jokes on me too, right ?  
\- Okay but that's weird because you had so many aliases, why did you chose your real name when you stole Mr. Jenkins ?  
\- You reaaaaally want to know everything ?  
\- We're on a crusade to find your mother. Your family. I think some background is going to be necessary at some point."

The cabin they found in the woods is very cosy, it's the first time since they set off to East Flubria that they are laying low and Guy thinks that there will not be a better moment to talk. Sam has been a pure ray of sunshine since they are travelling, but Guy knows that deep down his best friend is hiding something. Heck, when Sam explained the all situation to Michellee few days ago, he literally said that he lies all the time because he thought no one would ever love him for who he is. And Guy needs to prove him wrong. He needs to show him that he loves the real Sam I-Am.

Guy sees Sam's arm hanging along the sofa's back, Sam's hand almost next to Guy's head. Softly, Guy takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Sam ?"  
Sam sighs.  
"It was because of Donna. Remember when I told you the first time we met that green eggs and ham are especially delicious in that Diner ? It was similar to my mom's. So I thought... Donna..."  
The yellow ball of fur chuckles sadly.  
"I gave it a try. I said my real name and my address just in case. But she didn't say anything, and never came in my place. Then, YOU came and I couldn't give you another name in front of her."  
That explains why he stuck around that place when he shouldn't be. Or maybe he was doing some tracking. Guy doesn't know how well prepared his plan to steal and give Mr. Jenkins to Snerz was. If there truly was a plan.  
"That was risky. Imagine if I knew your name, if I knew that you were a criminal.  
\- Pfff, what would you have done ?  
\- I could have denounced you.  
\- Nah, you wouldn't. Nobody does. Everybody thinks that I'm a funny little me who does no harm, the most innocent creature in the world.  
\- Yeah sure, laughs Guy.  
\- Come on, fella. Do you really think we got out of this mess because I'm lucky ?  
\- What ?  
\- It's pure practice, Guy."

All the flights they made, all the dangerous situations they went, all the creaks and cracks and bustles and clutters. All those things which made Sam smile.

"And it's so easier when everybody trust you, he says bitterly. I mean, YOU had all the clues in front of your eyes and you didn't even flinch to follow me.  
\- Yeah yeah I get it you're no Wildlife Expert.  
\- It's not only that ! I took away a chickeraffe to go to Meepville ? I mean, Meepville ? Did you really think it wasn't odd ? Leaving a wild animal in one of the biggest city of this country ?  
\- I... I guess I...  
\- Also, right in time for Snerzday, for Snerz's gala.  
\- Oh my gosh now that you mention it...  
\- You want to know everything ? Let's go then !"

Sam can't stay lying down anymore, he jumps a little and sits, still on the sofa's back, and Guy can see overhead him the white face, with a bad grin and sad eyes, and it's the most terrifying things Sam has ever done to him.

"I mean I destroyed a chickeraffe's cage, you don't want to know how I did it ? I also stole the BADGUYS's car, you thought that they left the keys ? You thought it was the first time that I destroyed a car so I cannot be traced ? The first time that I stole a wallet without being noticed ? That I took a train without tickets ? That I jumped off a wagon ? That I disguised myself to win some money ? That I was arrested ? That I got out of jail ? You're so naive, mon ami.  
\- Sam...  
\- And the Goat ! I REALLY believed you were going to figure it out with the Goat ! Wondering how I could know someone like him. But no, you hanged on my every word.  
\- I thought he was just some world foremost animal-napper.  
\- If that helps you sleep at night."

Guy begins to wonder about a lot of things, a lot of details, about Sam, about his surroundings, his behaviour, his dangerousness, but it's Sam, it's Sam, he couldn't, he wouldn't... But why did he write on the signs in front of his caravan, like it was there before him ? Why did he have a telescope on his "garden" which was not leaning forward ? How did he know that the carnival's games were rigged ? Who did he call when he was in prison, when he could have called Guy ? How is it even possible that Sam has enough strength to catch him when he failed ? How good is he at impressions ? How, HOW THE STARS did he capture a Girooster ? He remembers all the weird stuffs Sam made, and then Guy seizes his eyes, his sad and dead eyes and it's frightening, like a thunder in the middle of the night. Guy wonders why Sam didn't wake him up when he got out of the car before let it land in a lake.

"How... How do you know him then ?  
\- I know bad people, Guy. And they know me. Because I'm one of them."

Guy wonders if Sam would have let him inside the car.

"And me ?  
\- What, you ?  
\- Well, what would have happened if I had followed you until the very end, until your appointment with Snerz ? How would you have explained to me...  
\- I kinda expected that you would have left me way before that."  
He bites his lip.  
"But then I grew fond of you. And I grew fond of Mr. Jenkins. And I met your family. And I told you about my mom. And I thought about Mr. Jenkins's mom and ugh..."  
Angrily, Sam takes off his hat and throws it away, at the other side of the room before rubbing his head, messing his hair.

Like something in his brain is wrong and he needs to erase it.

"My mom... why did I talk to you about MY MOM ??"

Erase it erase it erase it erase it.  
Erase the truth. Sam is a liar, and a good one. Guy remembers every time he talked about his mom, how easy it was to describe fake memories. He didn't even take time to imagine it, it was so simple, so fluent. Guy isn't that creative, he takes way more time to invent something. And right now, he needs to invent a good manner to calm his Briefcase Buddy.

"Hey, hey, slow down. I'm happy you talked to me about your mom. I'm happy we're going to find her together. Maybe the beginning was strange but at least the outcome is amazing, right ?"  
Sam chuckles again.  
"Wow. Who thought that we would exchange our roles one day ?  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Me being the grumpy chap and you as the optimist guy.  
\- Well, it's you who taught to try new things.  
\- And here I am, always eating the same things to find the same person for years, a person who probably doesn't want me. How hypocrite of me."

Yes, the all green-eggs-and-ham is a little bit messed up, when you think about it. Someone else would say to Sam to turn the page, to find a Who more worthy of his time, to stop doubting and start living. But Guy knows how hard it is to live without answers. In a way, the fact that he doesn't know why his inventions explode makes him relate to his best friend. But more important than that...

"Remember that I told you to keep trying."  
Guy stands up and walks through the cabin to pick Sam's hat up. It reminds him that he shouldn't trust someone who wears a hat, there's always something up under it.  
"Because... Green eggs and ham, even if the first reason why you eat it is sad, makes you happy. And I want to see you happy. I want to see you having hope, this indefinite, endless amount of hope that helped me being a better inventor, a better person. I can't express how much it means to me that you shared your past with me, that you shared your green eggs and ham, with ME. There is so much love thanks to this breakfast, it sounds silly but it's true and... I... You know... It's the link between you and your mom and you decided to share this link with me ? Like... I'm part of your family ? So when I finally eat them it was to show you that... you're... You're my family too. YOU are the reason why I'm the optimist guy today."

Gently, he puts the hat on Sam's head before rubbing his cheek.

"I will never stop eating green eggs and ham to prove to you that you are my family. So you better not stop eating them to find the rest of yours."

And then there are back. The stars inside Sam's eyes.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you ? asks the yellow one softly.  
\- I can say the same.  
\- No but really, at the cold air balloon port, you did everything so I could forgive you, but I did nothing so you could forgive me. You know, about the aliases and everything. I mean, you just learnt that I was wanted but you were the one to be blamed ? Why should everybody hate you while you never done anything wrong, while everybody trust me while I am a world-wide criminal ?  
\- I wasn't mad because you didn't tell me you were a criminal, heck I don't even care about that, but I was mad because you lied... TO ME... and then I took the only truth you told me and used it to hurt you. So yeah, there was a reason why I was the one to be blamed.  
\- If you only knew... If you only knew all the bad things I have done.  
\- I don't care.  
\- But...  
\- I. Don't. Care. You're my friend. I trust you."  
Sam can't stop but puts his arms around Guy's neck and hugs him, his head on his friend's shoulder... so Guy can't see him crying.  
"I'm sorry Guy. I'm really sorry.  
\- I forgive you."  
And then, AND THEN, Guy hugs him back, and it's the warmest sensation Sam has ever felt. Even when he found back his mother's eggs, it wasn't like that. It feels like his heart is beating again, slowly but strongly, it feels nice but most importantly, it feels right.

"You're a good hugger. Be careful, I might try to have more of it.  
\- Meh, I don't mind."  
Guy knows a lot of people think that there is more than just a friendship between Sam and him. Maybe it's because of the way they look at each other, and honestly Guy has no idea how to explain what really is their relationship. Briefcase buddies ? Best friends ? Soul mates ?  
"Which reminds me, you shouldn't be surprised that people are okay around you when you literally hug and flirt with everyone.  
\- Whaaaa? I don't flirt with everyone ! I just love to make compliments because I like to see people feeling good with themselves.  
\- Because you're in love with them.  
\- No! scream-laughs Sam. I just find everyone pretty ! What, are you jealous, my boo ? If that's so, I will flirt a LOT more with you. Not to be uncomfortable.  
\- Like I said, I don't mind."  
He can't imagine himself kissing Sam with tenderness like he does with Michellee, but he also can't imagine his life without him. He doesn't see their duo like a couple since he feels he looks a lot like a grouchy dad while Sam is a mischievous kid, but their glances... their smiles at each other... yeah... Guy has no idea how Sam feels about it, probably the same way Guy does. But they have all their time to figure it out anyway, especially since Guy and Michellee clearly stated that their relationship isn't exclusive.

"You deserve it anyway. That you feel good about yourself. Because you're pretty amazing, you know that, right Guy ?  
\- Yeah, of course I know that, Michellee tells me that every night when I call her before we go to bed.  
\- Ha ! Michellee. She is so great. She gave me a drawing of Mr. Jenkins so I can watch it when I miss him. She is so talented. And she's great with tofu."  
Michellee once said to Guy how sweet Sam was when they prepared some tofu for dinner, how cute he looked when she fed him with a spoon because his arms were full. How he seemed like a lost boy to her. "Our boy", she said.  
"She's such a great mom, continues Sam. And E.B. is so cool, like, very resourceful and creative. She's going to go far, not like me.  
\- We're going at the other side of the country so...  
\- I didn't mean literally. It's just, you know, she's going to do great things. She knows so many stuff..."

Sam's sentence sends Guy away for a while, asking himself why he is telling such things. But then...

"Oh my gosh you dropped out of school !  
\- It took you THAT long to realise ? says Sam.  
\- But... why ?  
\- I fled the orphanage early. Started my schemes so I could have some money to go around the world and search for my mom. See, that too is funny : you chose to have a job because you gave up on your dreams, and I chose to give up on a job because I had my dreams.  
\- You could have a job AND search for your mom, you know.  
\- Not when you're 13.  
\- You WHAT?????!!!!!!  
\- Guy, stop ! You're going to wake up the entire forest !"

Guy can't help but stop being horrified by what Sam just said because his favourite person in the world, as yellow and gifted as a tickle fish, is laughing out loud in front of his surprised expression. Sam is at his feet, sitting on the sofa and rocking slowly because of his laugh, and Guy feels so happy to make Sam laugh like this. He almost forgets how sad this situation is and gently pushes his friend with his foot to annoy him. Sam then starts to push Guy's foot with his own foot and a moment later here they are, pushing each other with their feet within an ace of falling off the couch like the kids they're supposed to be. When Guy realises that Sam is really stronger than he looks, he takes his pillow and throws it onto him which makes him have the giggles. But instead of going along with the fight, Sam puts the pillow under Guy's feet and climbs the sofa's back.

"I think we should sleep, there is a long road waiting for us tomorrow.  
\- Excited to reach East Flubria, uh ?  
\- No, actually I'm terrified.  
\- What are you saying ?  
\- Yeah I mean... what if my mom is a successful farmer who sell her eggs across the land ? I... Since I'm so good at scam, I thought my mom was too and that would explain why she gave me up but if it's not that then maybe she really did give me up because she didn't like me and I'm doing all of his for nothing and I will end up alone and hated and I will continue to do scam and never have friends because that's the only things I can do I'm not good at anything else and and and...  
\- Calm down Sam ! Calm down !"

Guy takes Sam's shoulder, rubs it so Sam has to look at him in the eyes, just like in the tent.  
"First of all, we don't know yet if the eggs are your mother's. Maybe she lives nearby and buys it there ? Maybe she works here ? Maybe she travelled with you but couldn't go back with you for some reason and you don't remember ? We don't know Sam, calm down.  
\- What if the answer hurts me more than not knowing ?  
\- It never does. The answer will either help you fix things, or it will break you but you will be able to move on. And don't worry. Because your mom would make an enormous mistake by not let you in her life."

Sam tilts his head like he doesn't understand what Guy means.

"Believe me, because I tried. I mean, I tried you. And you're amazing and... I like you. I like you on a boat, I like you with a goat, I like you in the rain, in the dark and on a train..."  
Sam chuckles.  
"I like you in a box, and I like you with a fox...  
\- You know that what you're saying makes no sense, right ?  
\- I like you in a house. I like you with a mouse ! And in a car, and in a tree, and I like you here and there. I like you, anywhere.  
\- Th...Thank you Guy.  
\- So you know, if your mom doesn't even try, that would be the stupidest thing she would have ever done. And be sure that at least you will have me, and Michellee, and E.B.  
\- Thank you. So much."

Guy doesn't want to admit it, but deep down he hopes Sam's mom will not try to keep him. Gosh, he really can't live without Sam anymore, can he ?

"Also, if you're afraid that green eggs and ham would become a dish that you don't like because of your mom, you could still eat it thinking of me. After all it's the meat... that made us meet.  
\- Oh my stars this was such a terrible joke !  
\- Yeah but it worked, right ?  
\- Yeah, it worked."

Sam drops his head and kiss Guy on his cheek before lying down on the sofa's back again, rolling himself up the blankets, while Guy stretches his legs, ready to fall asleep.  
"Goodnight Guy.  
\- Goodnight Sam."

Oh, the places they'll go.


End file.
